1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to cast-in-place flooring tile as a decorative item as well as a structural support.
Specifically, a device that is affixed to a floor and that receives a concrete base grout material on, and into, a pre-spaced and positioned form which consists of a variety of shapes and patterns resembling conventional floor tile and pavers.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, floor tile of a variety of material makeup has been placed over and onto existing floor surfaces as a means of enhancing the look and wearability of both indoor and outdoor surfaces.
Most conventional methods use a manufactured product that is comprised of such rigid materials as to be highly subject to breakage, from manufacturer to final destination, and in its application process.
When applying conventional floor tile, special cutting of material is needed for the tile to conform to irregular areas of the floor underneath. This step is time consuming and results in the waste of material.
In the laying out of a pattern of tile, the applicator must methodically preposition a series of tiles, to determine proper spacing and alignment before actually setting the tile for permanent positioning. This procedure takes time and precise calculation.
With many conventional tiles, there is the need for grouting the space between each tile. This is yet another step in a time consuming variety of steps. Grouting consists of spreading in loose cement material over each line and into this void space. The excess residue left on top of the tile must be thoroughly cleaned; and, in tile that have rough or absorbent surfaces, this procedure can be quite time consuming and laborious.
Although most conventional floor tile renders an abrasive resistance to normal foot traffic, they do little or nothing to retard the cracking or separating on the surface of the sub-floor.
If the sub-floor is caused to crack due to the movement of earth below, the tile on the surface will also crack.